


"That most ingrateful boy"

by missdibley



Series: The Chicago Quarto [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, High School, Shakespeare, Smut, Twelfth Night - Freeform, intercourse, shakespeare 400, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy the stage manager is now Antonio in her high school’s production of “Twelfth Night” opposite a talented and flirtatious teenage Tom Hiddleston playing Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That most ingrateful boy"

_A witchcraft drew me hither:_  
_That most ingrateful boy there by your side,_  
(Twelfth Night, 5.1.2265-2266)

* * *

_“One more show. One more show. One more show.”_

Teddy repeated these words to herself as she marched down 83rd Street towards the school. She preferred this route, eschewing the Saturday afternoon shoppers who crowded 86th Street in favor of the relative quiet of residential blocks. She needed the quiet to clear her head, and prepare for that night.

When Mr. Duke had decided to allow boys to audition for the school production of “Twelfth Night”, the only student who had objected was Teddy.

“But we don’t need boys!” She had protested at the first day of auditions. “We’re an all girls’ school!”

“Theodora, yes, I know that,” he had sighed. “But Schurz Academy, our neighbors to the north, just did a co-ed production of ‘Twelve Angry Men’, and they came out alright.”

“Just came out alright?” Teddy narrowed her eyes at him.

“They made enough money to pay for the production. And their head of drama got an increase in his wig budget.”

“But Mr. Duke…” Teddy began.

Mr. Duke held his hand up to stop her. “Theodora, you and I both know that drama has been a core part of this school’s founding 130 years ago. But you and I also know that the parents are lobbying for more STEM classes for the lower school, and are indignant that we only start offering Mandarin in fifth grade.” Mr. Duke’s shoulders sunk. “You know I found somebody’s father down here last week, wondering why we couldn’t store a 3-D printer down here? We have to be bold, Teddy. We have to make money. It’s the only way. You’re my best stage manager. Help me?”

And so she did, though under duress. It didn’t help that the boys cast in the show, all of them students at the brother school to Teddy’s across town, were callous and rude. She didn’t have the time or the patience for them. Teddy had been dating a freshman at Columbia since the beginning of the school year, a serious fellow who played the cello and whose idea of a date was taking her on long bus rides all over the city. Her boyfriend was a proper young man, and listened to her rant about the boys in their weekly telephone call.

“Ugh! They are the worst! They come here every afternoon, and it’s like everything stops! All the girls either clam up out of nerves or they start flirting like crazy! Yes, even the ones with the boyfriends! And the dudes just lap it up. Lap it the fuck up! It’s like there’s a boy shortage in New York City, and they’re just doling it out. What do you mean are they any good? Well, of course they are! And yes I tell them when they do well, but I assure you, they don’t need to hear it from me. Not when half of my classmates will gladly do it by taking them into the wings between scenes and… Oh, you have to go? Your roommate is taking you to a foam party? Hmm. No, I don’t think they’ll need you to bring your cello. Uh huh. Okay. Bye.”

One more show, and then it would be over, and Teddy could finish her senior year of high school in peace.

* * *

“TEDDY! THANK GOD!”

Mr. Duke popped up from his desk as soon as Teddy found his office. She hadn’t yet stopped in the auditorium, but she could hear chairs being set up, and some of the cast going through their vocal exercises. It was four hours to curtain, and the kinks of the first night were no longer an issue.

“Boris... “ Mr. Duke gasped.

“Boris. Yes. He’s our Antonio. What? Does he need something? I already told him, and you, that nobody, least of all me, is ironing his tights.” Teddy set her bag down and crossed her arms.

“Boris is out!” He cried.

“Of the closet?” Teddy said dumbly.

“No! Out of the show tonight! Seems he decided to celebrate in Central Park last night after the show. He, ah, smoked something. Herbal.” Mr. Duke grimaced. “His parents got a call from the police after they found him pretending to be Godzilla in [the Boat Pond](http://www.centralparknyc.org/things-to-see-and-do/attractions/conservatory-water.html). And so we have no Boris.”

Teddy pinched the bridge of her nose. “On the last night? What the fuck…”

“Language, Teddy!” Mr. Duke handed her a highlighted script. “Save the energy for the stage.”

“WHAT.” Her eyes grew wide.

“You heard me, Theodora.” Mr. Duke pushed the script into her hands.

“I… WHAT.” Teddy looked at the book in her hand in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“NO.”

“Teddy, we don’t have an understudy for him, and the only other person in the cast who knows Antonio’s lines…”

“... is already playing Sebastian.” The young man who finished Mr. Duke’s thought stepped into the room. His smile faded a little when Teddy glared at him.

“Tom.” She took a deep breath. “Hello.”

“Shall we run lines? Get a coffee? Get married?” Tom’s attempt to lighten the mood was not successful.

“Tom, very funny. Please, go with Teddy and run lines.” Mr. Duke nodded at her. “I’ll send Ms. Cassavetes to find you once we’ve put together your costume. Okay? Now leave me to my nervous breakdown."

* * *

Tom Hiddleston followed Theodora Gonzalez up a flight of stairs, through the cafeteria, and into the balcony that overlooked the rest of the auditorium. Below them, chairs for the audience were set in place. The curtain was open, showing their fellow cast members stretching and warming up on stage. When the girls among them caught sight of Tom and Teddy, they waved and called out. Tom was ready to flirt back when Teddy threw her script at him.

“Loverboy. Over here.”

Tom turned back to face Teddy, and gave her a good look. Not a hard look, but a good one. When he cocked his head, she rolled her eyes.

“Ogle away, Tom. Go ahead. It’s not like we don’t have an actual crisis on our hands or anything. Jesus…”

Tom remained quiet while Teddy, happy to rant at him, began to stretch. Clad in her uniform of a loose hoodie, baggy jeans, and black sneakers, she looked like she was struggling to break free of her outfit. He chuckled to himself.

“What?” Teddy shoved her glasses up her nose.

“Isn’t it awkward? All those clothes?”

“What do you mean, all these clothes?” Teddy frowned at him, then down at herself.

“You’re swimming in them. Not sure we can block properly if you’re running around in a duvet.”

“Fine. If you wanted to ogle my tits, you should have just asked.” Teddy pulled her hoodie up over her head, giving Tom a good view of the Prince t-shirt she wore underneath. It clung to her, exposing perky breasts and a pot tummy. When the shirt rode up, revealing a swath of bare skin at her waist, Tom felt himself begin to get hard.

Her sweatshirt now off and tossed on a nearby seat, Teddy gathered her mass of frizzy brown curls, manipulating them into a knot on top of her head. She snapped her fingers at Tom.

_“Will you stay no longer? nor will you not that I go with you?”_

“Wh-what?” Tom stuttered.

Teddy sighed. _“Will you stay no longer? nor will you not that I go with you?”_

Tom drew himself up and began to recite:  

> _By your patience, no. My stars shine darkly over  
>  _ _me: the malignancy of my fate might perhaps  
>  _ _distemper yours; therefore I shall crave of you your  
>  _ _leave that I may bear my evils alone: it were a bad  
>  _ _recompense for your love, to lay any of them on you._

Teddy nodded, and so they continued.

The bond between Antonio, the sea captain who rescued a shipwrecked Sebastian, had been played as an intense friendship instead of a romantic one. Certainly, they had all joked about making it homoerotic. But Mr. Duke had wanted to keep the tone of the play sincere, for the benefit of the more sensitive parents in the audience, and so Antonio may have pined for Sebastian, but that was it.

She knew Antonio’s part perfectly but she played it a little differently. Despite not being tall and brawny like Boris, Teddy was passionate and persistent, coming near to dominating Tom while they rehearsed. She had strength and not a little frustration over this last-minute emergency, and it came through in her performance. She walked the line between passion and desperation as Antonio, and Tom felt his performance change in response.

Tom had been curious about Teddy. Ever since the first day of auditions when she came stomping in, found him waiting in a chair, and snarled “You’re in my seat.” When she refused to flirt like the other girls, but was always the first person to tell the boys when they did well in a scene, or console them when they did not. It wasn’t difficult to admire her, but Teddy hadn’t been very easy to get to know. Tom wondered if it was because she was on the verge of leaving. Graduating, moving on, and so had no need of an English exchange student who had no shortage of female attention from her peers. He appreciated the attention, welcomed it. But what he needed was a good friend.

_“If you will not murder me for my love, let me be your servant.”_

Tom found Teddy’s hand on his forearm. Her eyes shone under the auditorium lights, and he thought he saw that her pupils were dilated. He was supposed take a step back, slap the back of her shoulder like a buddy, and do the Shakespearean equivalent of sending Antonio to the friend zone. But she smelled like honey. Her glasses, which she only needed for reading, hung precariously from the neck of her shirt thus revealing a bit of cleavage. Tom licked his lips, leaned in, and then…

“Teddy! There you are!” Ms. Cassavetes the wardrobe mistress burst in, holding in her hand a tunic, bloomer, and dark purple tights. “Tom, can you spare her? Are you rehearsed?”

“We could use a break,” Teddy stammered. She avoided Tom’s gaze, but addressed him. “I know that was… well, a bit different from the way Mr. Duke directed it.”

“I’ll say,” Tom breathed.

“But the thing with Boris, it’s the last day, and we… I mean, I…” Teddy bit her lip. “I’ll lighten up. Go easy on you.”

“Why?” Tom asked.

“I just… you’re good. We’re good. Um, meet me onstage for the rest in, like, twenty.” Teddy picked up her script, then followed Ms. Cassavetes out of the balcony.

Tom slumped down in a seat, held the back of his hand to his forehead the way his mum did when he was unwell. Could he go back in time? To that first day of auditions when Teddy snarled at him, so he could not do what he did (smirk at her then sit with a group of girls) and do what he wanted, which was pull her into his lap, slip his hand under her sweatshirt to feel her bare skin, and press his lips to the base of her throat.

* * *

While Teddy played Antonio as sincerely as Boris had, pining for Sebastian from afar as Mr. Duke had directed, Tom closed that distance. He flirted openly with Antonio, teased him, making Sebastian a cad. Mr. Duke was furious but the audience response was tremendous. When Olivia and Sebastian crossed paths, the mild disappointment at the promise of their love affair was palpable.

For her part, Teddy was appalled. She let herself get carried away, too close, and now Tom was getting his back. The distance she had maintained throughout rehearsals, to keep herself faithful to her Columbia beau and safe from Tom’s apparent charms, was for nought. He looked too good. He smelled too good. He was talented and bright and tempting. He flirted with her because he could. That was all.

_“Antonio, O my dear Antonio!”_

Tom as Sebastian made his final entrance, the hero to end the confusion of the plot. His eyes found Teddy’s, taking note of how she flushed when their eyes met.

_“How have the hours rack'd and tortured me, since I have lost thee!”_

Tom’s direction here was to approach Teddy, attempt an embrace then let himself be rebuffed by the officers who had Antonio under arrest.

Instead, he pulled Teddy in and kissed her.

Under the lights, makeup melting on their faces, and Teddy’s false moustache falling further and further askew, they kept kissing.. The audience laughed, then immediately burst into applause the longer they went.

 _“Sebastian are you?”_ Teddy smirked then let herself be kissed again before Tom continued the scene, and the rest of the play, as he had always done. This night, though, he held onto Teddy’s hand and would not let her go.

* * *

After the final bows, when the cast and crew cheered and changed quickly so they wouldn’t miss the afterparty where someone’s older brother with a fake ID had gotten the alcohol and the parents were off antiquing in Connecticut, and after Mr. Duke had been given half a Valium as he was sent home in a taxi, Tom and Teddy took their time getting out of character.

The backstage dressing room was a mess of tights and tunics, with various hairpieces and shoes lying among old script pages. In the midst of this, Teddy lay on the floor, atop a few layers of foam padding that had been used to cushion their falls during stage fights. Her bloomers were off, and her stockings and tunic were soon to follow. Tom tugged off his shirt. When Teddy noticed that his false moustache had moved from his upper lip to his cheekbone, she laughed.

“What are you laughing at?” When she shook her head he straddled her at the waist and began to tug her tunic up her body.

“That’s a nice moustache you’ve got there, buddy. Looks so much nicer on your cheekbone.”

“I think I prefer your moustache, Ted.” Tom moved in, looming over Teddy so he could run his fingers over her mouth. He pried the moustache off her lip, then kissed her.

“So does my boyfriend.” Teddy looked sober. “I have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t,” intoned Tom. “So if you have a boyfriend, where is he now?”

“Up at Columbia. Playing his cello.”

“Why didn’t he come tonight?” Tom made himself comfortable lying at Teddy’s side, smiling to himself when she turned to face him.

“He doesn’t do high school stuff. He’ll do high school girls, but only serious ones like me. So no, he wouldn’t come down here.”

“Is he serious himself?”

“He likes to think so.” Teddy bit her lip. “It’s ridiculous, really. We’re the same age. He just turned 18 in August, right before I did in September.”

“I only turned 18 in February,” said Tom.

“Well, as an older woman of the world, let me share with you what I’ve learned.” Teddy wiggled her eyebrows up at him.

“Oh, please pray tell this innocent lad.” Tom smiled when Teddy brushed a few stray curls out of his eyes.

“Why tell you what I’ve learned when I can just show you?” Teddy looked coy as she slid her hand down the front of his trousers. When she brushed her fingers over his erection, he groaned.

“Hush, dear Tom.” She nipped at his jaw. “Sweet Sebastian. Pray listen.”

> _But when I came unto my beds,_  
>  _With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,_  
>  _With toss-pots still had drunken heads,_  
>  _For the rain it raineth every day._

Teddy sang as she undressed him. Her hair fell in wild waves down her back and shoulders. She pulled off her shirt, revealing breasts tipped with hard nipples that he wanted to take into his mouth and suck. But Tom waited. He was patient.

> _A great while ago the world begun,_  
>  _With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,_  
>  _But that’s all one, our play is done,_  
>  _And we’ll strive to please you every day._

Tom felt himself succumbing to pleasure, begin to lose himself but he kept his eyes open. He didn’t want to miss a thing. Not the devious look in Teddy’s eyes when she expertly took care of the fly on his breeches. The way her lips parted in a gasp when she took him in hand. The way her hair felt in his hands when he touched her, caressing her gently as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

“Take… oh Teddy, please…” He murmured as she bobbed her head up and down. Her mouth was so soft and wet, and when she would flick her tongue at the slit in the head, it was almost too much.

“Would you like me to stop?” She asked innocently.

“Fuck no!” He peered down at her, a smile on his lips. “How did you…? Where?”

“My boyfriend at Columbia has a dorm neighbor who takes pity on me whenever I go up to visit but end up getting ignored.”

“Ah.” Tom reached out and touched her face. “It’s not for me to say… I’m not judging.”

“Good. I didn’t think you would, but I’m glad to hear you say.” Before Teddy could resume her ministrations, Tom shifted his hips. “Oh? Is it not…?”

“My turn, darling.” Tom whispered. He waited for her to sit up, then lie back before him. When he reached out and placed his hand on her bare stomach, Teddy inhaled sharply.

“Sorry, are my hands cold?” Tom began to stroke her hip.

“Maybe just a little. But I’m sure you’ve got ways of warming me up.”

“Eheheheheh.” Tom used both hands to pull down her bloomers, her tights, and then her knickers. He kept his eyes on Teddy’s face, as he slid his hands back up between her thighs, then made himself comfortable.

“Tom, I… ooh!” Teddy squeezed her eyes shut when Tom drew his tongue up her slit, slowly and steadily. He used his fingers to tease her clit while lips closed around her sex, his tongue pushing into her folds. She was slick and sweet, and the heat of her body drew him in. Her hips rolled, and Tom persisted in getting closer. Drunk on her scent, he lapped greedily.

He had never done this before, never tried anything beyond a few fumblings with girls back at home, and girls he had met in America. He had lost his virginity last summer in a few minutes of awkwardness after the last night at an outdoor music festival. A few thrusts and he was done. They hadn’t even undressed. He had wanted it to be done and over with. He was the last of his friends to have fucked.

It’s not that he was disinterested. He just didn’t like being bad at anything. He enjoyed working, to get better at acting or sport or school, but sex… it should have come naturally. Maybe not with any girl but the right girl. The girl who liked to fuck but most importantly liked to fuck him.

Teddy’s whines were getting higher and higher, and now her hands grabbed urgently at his hair. Tom had slipped a finger inside her, teasing inside while his lips and tongue tortured her clit. The other hand, pressed gently into her belly, held her in place while his tongue and fingers brought her to ecstasy.

“Oh, Tom. Please. Oh god. Yes, oh… yes yes yes yes yes. Oh fuck fuck. Yes! I… I’m…!” Teddy’s body stiffened, then her hips shook. Her orgasm was powerful, almost painful, as it overtook her. Tom thought he had never seen something or someone so beautiful in his life.

Teddy went limp, her breaths quick and deep as she stared at the ceiling. Tom rested his head on her thigh, not bothering to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Teddy?” He asked, but he heard no reply. “Teddy?”

Teddy sat up and grabbed his wrist. He followed, crawling up until he hovered over her. He moaned when she reached for his cock then began to stroke it. His eyes fluttered shut.

“Oh god, Teddy… that feels so good.”

“Good.” She kissed his cheek. “Now fuck me.”

Tom’s eyes flew open. “Condom? Oh my, where do I…?”

Teddy shook her head. “Don’t worry. I’m on the pill, but I use condoms with the other guy. You’ve done it before without?”

Tom shook his head. “Always used a condom. And it’s been a while at that so…”

Teddy kissed him, her tongue pushing slowly at his. As she kissed him, she stroked his cock faster. Tom relaxed, surrendering to her and to this evening, and then when his cock brushed her clit, she cried out.

“Oh fuck, Tom…” Teddy spread her legs, pushed her hips up, and Tom began to enter her slowly.

“Oh shit. Teddy, god…” She was so… her pussy felt so… He couldn’t help it, he entered and filled her quickly. When Teddy gasped, she held her tight.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in her ear.

“It’s okay. You just… oh my god this feels so…” She kissed his ear. “Just fuck me.”

Tom’s hips seemed to move on their own, rolling slowly. He felt comfortable and safe, just kissing Teddy tenderly as her arms tightened around his chest. The sound of his hips slamming into her was intoxicating, as were her breathy sighs that soon turned into lustful moans. He pushed himself up, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then took one of her breasts in hand so he could suck on the nipple.

Teddy made an unintelligible sound and pumped her hips faster. Her hands moved to his head, gripping his hair tightly. She screamed, the sensation of his cock so big and so hard in her sex, the way his tongue and teeth teased at her breast almost too much.

And then he said her name. “Teddy.” Breathlessly, repeatedly. His crisp accent melting into something sinful and delicious. Her name sounding like a curse and a benediction.

“Teddy. Say it. My name.”

“Oh Tom…” Teddy tightened around him, and he groaned before biting her shoulder.

“Say it.” Tom pleaded. He had now boosted himself up on his arms, hands planted on either side of her.

“Tom. Please. Oh Tom. You’re so good. You feel so good. Oh god.”

“Say it…” Tom kept going and going, not stopping. “Tell me.”

“Oh Tom. Tom. Oh fuck me, Tom. Fuck. Just keep fuck…” Teddy squeezed her eyes shut, then slipped a hand to her clit. She was so close, but she needed just that little push, and then…

“Ah!” Tom came, hard and hot, overcome by the heat of her body. The sight of her breasts bouncing and her lips moving, and the way she touched herself, and how they were so close and tight and there was nothing between them. He collapsed, kissing her neck and her chest apologetically as she shuddered to her own release.

“Teddy?” Tom asked.

“Yeah?” She cupped his jaw in her hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Teddy sounded amused.

“I’m sorry I didn’t, that we didn’t get to know each other sooner.”

“Is that a polite way of saying we should have sex again?” Teddy drawled.

“No!” Tom protested.

“You sure?”

“Well, no.”

“I’m just saying, we spent the spring dicking around, me being a bitch and you being, well, surrounded by groupies. It’s six weeks until graduation, and then you go back to England, right?”

“That is correct.” Tom closed his eyes and snuggled into her bosom. “Six short weeks.”

“So what say we enjoy the next six weeks…”

“Got it.” Tom hummed tunelessly.

“Yeah?” Teddy asked.

“Anything else?”

“I’ll dump my boyfriend. And stop fucking the dorm dude.”

“You don’t have to…” Tom began.

“Oh, I know. But I’ll do it. Because I like you. I think you are talented and smart. And I respect you. I like you. And as long as I like you, as long as I’ve got you here, I will treat you well.”

Tom couldn’t help but feel pleased. “If you insist.”

“I do,” said Teddy. She scooted down and kissed him. “I will.”


End file.
